A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to transducers or sensors used to measure forces or pressures exerted on a surface.
B. Description of Background Art
Whenever a human body is supported by an object such as a chair or bed, normal and shear forces produced in reaction to the weight of the individual are transmitted from the supporting surface through the skin, adipose tissues, muscles, etc. to the skeleton. The forces exerted on body parts by support surfaces, which are equal and opposite to body weight forces, can in some cases cause damage to tissues. Forces on body parts can compress internal blood vessels and occlude nutrients from the tissue, the product of the magnitude and duration of these forces determining whether tissue damage or morbidity will occur. The areas of the human body which are most at risk of developing tissue damage such as a pressure sore are: heel, ischial tuberosities, greater trochanter, occiput and sacrum.
Some prior art sensor arrays for sensing patient pressure have suffered from disadvantages. For example, with some prior art sensors arrays, if the array is used to measure pressures exerted on a human body by a very form-fitting, conformal wheelchair seat cushion or extremely low pressure bed mattress or cushion, the array will often interfere with the function of the cushion or bed support surface, and give erroneous force measurements which are used to map the way the bed or chair supports a person. Such errors result from a “hammocking” effect, in which a flexible but not drapable sensor array deployed between fixed support positions cannot conform precisely to the shape of a patient. This effect can occur for example, using sensor arrays that use wire core sensing elements which make the arrays essentially non-stretchable. The lack of conformability of a sensor array alters the way a cushion or bed supports a patient, and also frequently results in forces or pressures exerted on individual sensors in the array being larger than a patient would actually encounter in the absence of the sensor array.
Another situation in which existing force sensor arrays for measuring and mapping forces exerted on human body parts are less than satisfactory occurs when attempting to make such measurements in a non-obtrusive, non-interfering manner on body parts which have complex shapes such as the feet.
Still further, in some prior art sensor arrays, it can be difficult to measure the resistance of sensor elements in an array using matrix addressing of the sensor elements. The difficulty results from the fact that the electrical resistances of all the non-addressed sensor elements in an array shunts the resistance of each addressed sensor element, resulting in cross-talk inaccuracies in measurements of individual sensor element resistances.